Cheery Ruby (Livi)
Ruby is a Gem owned and used by Livi. Personality Cheery a extrovert who is sweet to others, and tries her best to let them know that she loves them, even if she ends up being annoying. She considers herself pretty lazy, and she is, but is pretty extra in the things she actually does. She thinks of others before herself, and is usually pretty affectionate with them. She doesn't like fighting too much, and mostly relies on other people to protect her. Appearance Cheery is mostly pale reds and browns. She has pale red hair, styled the same way as a regular Ruby. She has light, bright red skin and dark red eyes. She wears a short sweater with long sleeves, with one half being light brown and the other being dark brown. Both colors are separated by half of a star shape. She doesn't wear any pants, leaving her legs bare. She has light red shoes, and her normal faceted Gem is on her left knee. Abilities WIP Fusions *Cheery can fuse with a Sapphire to become Garnet. Skillset *'Longsword Proficiency:' WIP Unique Abilities *'Thermokinesis:' WIP *'Heat Resistance:' WIP Character History WIP Relationships Onicolo WIP Allura WIP Flower Stone WIP Vermeil WIP Corindon Hyalin WIP Kaolin WIP Noceran WIP Trivia *Cheery was a raffle Gem on DeviantArt, but wasn't sold. Her design was Livi's favorite, so they ended up keeping her. *Cheery is the only former member of the Ruby Force. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. **It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Gemstone AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU *Corrupted AU Category:LTT Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters